Athrun's Cousin
by SheDrinksGreenTea
Summary: COMPLETE! Athrun's cousin decides to visit Japan. When she gets there, she starts to have a liking to Kira. What is Lacus to do? AxC KxL KxOC
1. Welcome, Kila!

Welcome, Kila!

**A/N: Well, another fic! Hope you enjoy it too! **

**Summary: Athrun's cousin Kila,a popular singer, (Not famous like Lacus) from another country has arrived! She decides to stay for 3 weeks with them. Unfortunatly, Kila seems to have a liking for Kira! What will Lacus do? Regular coupling, KxL AxC and KxOC**

* * *

Athruns Mansion 

"She should be here any minute now.." said Athrun who was pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Athrun, she could be running late." said Kira.

"Yup, she said she did come from another country." said Lacus.

"You guys don't get it, I haven't seen her in 2 years, since we we're 14." replied Athrun.

"So you must really miss her, Athrun." said Cagalli.

"I wouldn't say miss, just, a family reunion." he replied.

The doorbell rang.

"She's here!" said Athrun as he rushed to the door.

"Hey Kila!" he greeted. But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Kila, it was his father!

"Athrun, Kila is right here." he said. He pointed to a girl with black hair up to her shoulder and brownish black eyes and was wearing a baby blue summer dress.

"Greetings my cousin!" said Kila as she hugged Athrun.

"Great to see you again!" said Athrun.

"I'll bring her stuff upstairs." Patrick said as he left.

"Kila, I want you to meet my friends and girlfiend." said Athrun as he was pointing at them.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha." said Cagalli as she shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too! My name is Kila Coleman." she said.

"My name is Lacus Clyne, and this is Kira Yamato." said Lacus and they shook hands.

"Hi." said Kira.

"Hello Kira." said Kila with a smile. She then started to stare at him. "You are pretty cute." This made Kira blush.

"Well...um...thankyou!" said Kira. Lacus started to get mad and grabbed his arm.

"He's my boyfriend." said Lacus.

"Oh, what a shame. But Kira, you do look cute." Kila flirted.

"Hey, since your here, why don't we show you around, like go out?" suggested Cagalli.

"Sure, I would really enjoy that!"

* * *

Outside 

"Wow! Tokyo is such a wonderful place!" said Kila as they were walking around.

"Where are you from anyway Kila?" asked Cagalli.

"She's from the Philipines." said Athrun.

"Yup. I am a popular singer there." said Kila with a smile.

"Your a singer? Wow! Lacus is a famous singer at the PLANTS!" said Cagalli. "Why didn't you tell us Athrun?"

"Oh, I guess I left that out." said Athrun.

"You are Lacus Clyne? THE Lacus Clyne?" said Kila in shock.

"Um...yes." replied Lacus.

"Awsome! I admire your work." said Kila.

"Thank You." said Lacus.

"I heard that you and Athrun were engaged." said Kila.

"Well, we we're, then, we are not!" said Athrun.

"Strange, but whatever." was all Kila could say since she was busy staring at Kira. She couldn't help but like him.

* * *

Afternoon

"Well, it's getting late." said Athrun as he looked at his watch. "Kila, we have to go home."

"Already? Oh well, that was fun! Can we do this again tomorrow?" Kila asked.

"Sure. Same time, same place? Besides, you have alot of Tokyo to see." said Kira with a smile. "Come on Lacus, I have to drop you off, and Cagalli, we have to get home. Bye you guys!" and they were gone.

Athrun went inside the mansion already and Kila decided to stay outside for a while because she was thinking of Kira. She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, do you like it? Or do you hate it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This will maybe mostly be a Kira x Lacus story and some Cagalli x Athrun. Bye for now! Oh, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! **


	2. Lacus? Jealous?

**Lacus? Jealous? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Oh, I put that she was from the Philipines because it just came to mind. x D And now to work on the other chapter of School Daze...**

**cottoncandy411: Yup, I'm Filipino and half of other things. **

* * *

Athrun got up from bed and smelled something really good in the kitchen. 

"Is the chef already making breakfast at 7:00?" thought Athrun as the smell woke him up.He got up from bed and started going to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Athrun!" greeted Kila as she was making eggs, fried rice, and pancakes.

"Kila? What time did you get up?" asked Athrun in shock.

"Hmm...6 I guess.:" she replied.

"Why that early? And your a guest!" said Athrun.

"Duh, because we are going with Kira and the others around Tokyo, right?" Kila said with excitement in her voice. Ever since yesterday, she couldn't get Kira out of her mind.

"But they are comming at 9:00." said Athrun.

"Exactly! That is why we must get up early my dear cousin! We can't leave them waiting!"

"Kila-" but Athrun was cut off when Kila stuffed pancakes into his mouth.

"Hey, this is pretty good!" said Athrun as he was chewing it.

"Now EAT, EAT, EAT!

* * *

9:45 

"They are pretty late." said Athrun.

"Do you think Kira is comming at all?" asked Kila.

The doorbell finally rang and Athrun answered it.

"Sorry we are late Athrun!" said Lacus.

"Okay, but why are you late? And where are Cagalli and Kira?" asked Athrun.

"Well..."

_Flashback _

_Kira was driving in the car and was arguing with Cagalli on which way to go to Athrun's mansion. _

_"I"M TELLING YOU WE ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" yelled Cagalli. "GIMME THAT MAP!" _

_"Hey, I would know where we are going if Athrun didn't bring us there, and besides, WHO IS THE ONE DRIVING!" yelled Kira. _

_"Gimme, Gimme, GIMME!" yelled Cagalli. _

_Lacus then grabbed some tape from her purse (In case of emergency) and placed it in both their mouths._

_"Now ou guys will keep quiet, and Kira, give me that map." said Lacus. _

_Kira couldn't talk at all, so he stopped the car and gave the map to Lacus. _

_End Flashback._

"That explains why we are late, and the siblings are parking the car." said Lacus.

"I feel for you." said Athrun.

"Where is Kila?"

"Over here Lacus!" said Kila as she was playing with a purple haro.

"Athrun, when did she get a purple haro?" asked Lacus.

"Well, after she saw you with your pink haro yesterday, she wanted one too. And besides, I let her have it as a gift since she's here for only 3 weeks." replied Athrun.

"Is Kira here?" Kila asked.

"Yeah, he's parking the car." said Athrun.

"Fine." Finally Kira and Cagalli showed up.

"Sorry we are late Athrun, we had some mayhems and finding a parking spot." said Kira.

"Kira!" yelled Kila as she hugged him.

"Um...hi Kila." said Kira as he was looking at Lacus who had a death glare at him.

"So, where are we going today?" Kila asked.

"Well, how about we go around town some more, you didn't see the whole place." said Cagalli.

"I'd like that."

* * *

They were all walking down the streets and Kila was clinging to Kira. While Lacus was holding Kira on the other side and staring at Kila. 

"Wow, maganda dito." said Kila.

"Umm... yeah. What did you say?" asked Cagalli.

"I said it's beautiful here." said Kila with a smile.

"Oh."

"Hey, they are preparing for the summer festival tonight, you wanna go?" asked Kira.

"Sure." Kila replied.

* * *

At night, they saw performers dance and many more festivities. About an hour later, they left and decided to go to a nearby carnival. Kila still clinged to Kira and Lacus was keeping a close eye on them. Athrun and Cagalli were watching the fireworks. 

"Kila? Don't you wanna watch the fireworks with Athrun and Cagalli?" Kira asked as Lacus was still staring at her.

"Naah, but if you go, I wil gladly go." said Kila.

"Then Kira, we should go together." said Lacus.

"All right then." replied Kira as Lacus dragged him to the hilltop.

"The fireworks are great." said Kila as she started to lean on Kira, making him blush. Athrun and Cagalli were watching from a distance.

"Athrun, I think you cousin is hitting on Kira." whispered Cagalli.

"What? That can't be right. Lacus told her that she was with him." replied Athrun.

"Hey, some 15 year olds don't care." said Cagalli.

"We'll just have to wait and see." said Athrun.

(Back to Kira and the others)

Kila started to yawn.

"Are you sleepy Kila?" asked Kira.

"Yeah..." she mumbled as she held on Kira's arm. "I'll take a short nap."

"You guys!" said Athrun from a distance.

"What Athrun?" asked Lacus.

"I think we should go home now, it is getting late." said Cagalli.

"Here Kira, give Kila to me. " said Athrun.

Kira tried to pass on her to him, but she was clinging to him tightly.

"She won't let go." said Kira.

"Guess you have to carry her Kira." said Cagalli. She then looked at Lacus because it looked like she had a jealous expression again. She then walked over to her and whispered,

"Lacus, are you jealous?"

"What? Me? No! I just can't stand how much she clings to him." replied Lacus.

"Don't worry, she is only here for three weeks. Can you survive that long?"

"I guess..."


	3. Stop Flirting!

**Stop Flirting! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS. **

**Riley-Mayori: Let's just say that she is only popular in the Philipines. That's why no one runs up to her and asks her for autographs and stuff. he he...**

**

* * *

**

Kira was getting up and was about to get dress when Lacus just burst into the room. Unfortunatly, Kira was in his boxer shorts.

"L-Lacus!" yelled Kira as he grabbed a blanket and put it around himself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "And how did you get here?"

"I took the bus. Kira! We need to talk!" yelled Lacus as she slammed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kira in a confused voice.

"Kila is! I have a feeling thatKila is planning to take you from me!" said Lacus who was wagging her finger at him.

"What? Can't be." said Kira.

"Then why does she keep clinging to you?" she asked.

"I dunno! Maybe she just wants to!" replied Kira.

"I don't think so! I think she is flirting with you!" said Lacus.

"Listen, she has only been here for 3 days, so she has 11 more days to go, I'll give her...5 days. If she's flirting with me, I'll tell her to stop." said Kira.

"Fine." replied Lacus as she left. "By the way Kira, you look cute when you just wake up." teased Lacus as she left, making Kira blush.

* * *

Athrun was sleeping peacfully on his bed, until...

"Umaga na!" said Kila as she was jumping up and down on Athrun's bed.

"What did you just say?" asked Athrun.

"I said it's morning!" said Kila with a smile.

"Oh..." said Athrun. He knew Kila was so excited to see Kira.

"We have isda and kanin for breakfast!" said Kila.

"We have what?"

"Fish and rice! Come on!" said Kila as he dragged him downstairs.

Athrun started to mumble why? why? while Kila was dragging him downstairs.

* * *

One hour later...

"Kira is here!" yelled Kila as she opened the door and hugged him.

"Uh...hi Kila. Are you ready to go to the beach?" asked Kira as he was looking at Lacus who seemed a little mad.

"You bet!" replied Kila.

"Where is Athrun?" asked Cagalli.

"Takin a nap. I triedwake him up." replied Kila.

Cagalli then walked over to the sofa and grabbed a pillow, then she hit him with it.

"Yo! Zala! Time to wake up!" said Cagalli.

"Your here already?" asked Athrun who was still sleepy.

"Yeah, let's go now." replied Lacus as she went to the car and watching Kila with Kira.

* * *

Beach

"Wow! Maganda dito!" said Kila.

"You said beautiful here, right?" asked Cagalli.

"Oo. That means yes." replied Kila.

"I'll play in the water! Kira! Come join me!" said Kila as she dragged Kira by the arm.

"Well, I- uh.." said Kira.

"Well, Kira and I decided to take a walk around the beach." replied Lacus as she dragged him to the other side, leaving Cagalli and Athrun stuck with her.

"Kira, now do you know that she is flirting with you?" asked Lacus.

"Okay, I admit that she is...but come on, she is only 15." replied Kira.

"We are only a year older than she is." said Lacus.

"Come on. I'll just tell her to stop." said Kira as he was going back. Lacus just sighed.

"I'm hungry." said Kila as she was looking around. "Want to go to the shack?"

"Sure, I'm hungry to." said Cagalli as she pulled Athrun up and went to the shack.

"Oh! Here come Kira and Lacus!" said Kila as she grabbed Kira by the arms.

"Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

Shack

"Yum! This is good crab!" said Kila.

"Yeah." said Cagalli. "Do you like it Athrun?"

"Yeah, it's good." replied Athrun.

Lacus continued to stare at Kila who was talking to Kira. She then whispered to his ear:

"Kira, when are you gonna tell her?" asked Lacus.

"Right after we eat." said Kira.

1 hour later...

"Kila, we need to talk." said Kira.

"Sure Kira!" replied Kila.

"Kila, Lacus says that you have been flirting with mem and I was kinda wondering, can you stop a little?" asked Kira.

"I'm not flirting with you, I just like you." replied Kila.

"Uh, okay." said Kira.

"Come on, let's go back inside." said Kila as she continued to drag him inside.

* * *

Beach

"What a nice sunset." said Cagalli as she leaned on Athrun.

"Yeah." replied Athrun. As he was looking at Kira and the two girls.

Kira was sitting in between the two girls who were both holding on to both of his arm. Lacus then whispered,

"Kira, did you tell her yet?" asked Lacus.

"Yeah, but she just said that she like me, not like, like me." said Kira.

"Why does she still cling to you?" asked Lacus.

"Probably because she like to." said Kira. Lacus just made a mad face.

"You guys, we should go know." said Athrun.

"Yeah, I'm tired a little." said Kila. "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"It'll be a surprise." said Cagalli with a smile. They were all going to the car. Except, Kira was having a hard time because two girls were clinging to him and wouldn't let go.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Anyway, I know that this chapter was a little boring, but I'm still trying. **


	4. Your Kidding Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS. **

**_Dictionary: Ate: A word used on someone older, usually a sister or (girl) cousin. _**

* * *

_It has been one week since Kila came here, and she continues to cling to Kira, making Lacus more jealous and starting to dislike her, but yet she still keeps smiling, praying nothing will happen. _

* * *

Athrun's Mansion 

Kila was getting up at her regular time, 6:30. She couldn't go out today because Lacus, Athrun, and Kira were going to school.

"This sucks! I want to go out with them!" thought Kila. Then something hit her! It was only summer school! And she could go to school for the remaining weeks!" She the grabbed her phone and called her mom.

* * *

Summer School 

"No Kila around! Finally!" thought Lacus as she was walkig around the school hallway. "But I still have to see her after5 days..." While walking around, she saw someone who looks like Kila and Athrun's dad, Patrick. Wait...IT WAS THEM!"

"Mr.Zala! What are you doing here!" asked Lacus in shock, just then, Athrun, Kira, and Cagalli appeared.

"Hey you guys!" greeted Kila.

"Well, we are here because Kila's mother allowed me to enroll her here, only for her remaining 2 weeks." replied Patrick.

"That's right! That means I won't be alone at home anymore!" said Kila with a smile.

"What about that purple haro I made you?" asked Athrun.

"It is no fun without you." she replied.

Cagalli then called Lacus and whispered to her,

"You are gonna have some problems now..." said Cagalli.

"Man, and the school was the safest spot." replied Lacus.

"Well, I'm off to enroll her." said Patrick and off he went.

"Well, since I'm new here, will you show me around Kira?" asked Kila.

"Well...sure." replied Kira as Kila grabbed his arm and dragged him around the school. Lacus just watched with a glare, scaring Athrun and Cagalli.

"Uh Athrun...we will be late for our P.E. class, let's go!" said Cagalli with a nervous laugh and dragged Athrun away.

* * *

"Well. here is the track, where we usually have P.E..." said Kira, he then noticed Kila was staring at him. 

"Um, something wrong?" asked Kira.

"No..." said Kila dreamly. Lacus then noticed what Kila was doing at ran to them.

"Hey Lacus!" greeted Kira, before Kila could do anything. Kila just made a mad face, she was about to make a move.

"Hello Kira...Kila." said Lacus. "I decided to help you guys around school."

"Naah, it's okay, Kira is doing fine!" said Kila as she tugged Kira to her.

"No...but I insist!" said Lacus as she also pulled Kira's other arm.

"It-is-all-right!" said Kila as she continued pulling.

"I-want-to!" said Lacus,also pulling.

It was tug-o-war for Kira, Kira was telling them to stop, but they wouldn't listen until Athrun and Cagalli came to stop them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa girls!" said Athrun as he pulled both their hands of Kira.

"What was going on to pull Kira! You guys don't want to break anything!" said Cagalli.

"Yes...I do." mumbled Lacus as she was looking at Kila.

"Well Ate Cagalli, Kira was just showing me around the school until Ate Lacus came in and decided to help out, but I insisted I didn't need it." said Kila with an innocent face.

"Well, we will all just show you around." said Cagalli. Kila pouted for a bit, then forced a smile.

"Sure why not?"

Lacus then went to Athrun.

"Athrun, can we talk?"

"Sure."

* * *

"I think Kila is flirting with Kira too much, isn't there another guy she can flirt with?" asked Lacus. 

"Sorry Lacus, but tell you what, I could go talk to her." replied Athrun.

"Good, but if she doesn't stop, telll her I'm going to kick her a-"

"OKAY! I get it! I will tell her. Let's not resort to violence."

Lacus just laughed at that.

* * *

**A/N:Now Kila is at the same summer school as the others! Making it harder for Lacus too. **

**I'm also thinking of Kila to sing a song sometime. Any suggestions? It could be an english or tagalog song! Up to you! **


	5. A Conversation

**A Conversation**

**Disclaimer: Yup. **

**A/N: I'm still looking for a song, so it may take a while, well, here chapter 6! **

* * *

Kila woke up at her usual time and she couldn't wait to go to the same summer school as Kira and the others! She got to spend alot more time with him. But then there was Lacus, so she made a plan, she would just flirt with him when she wasn't there! It was perfect! Then Athrun came in.

"Hey Kila?"

"Athrun! That is very rude to walk into someones room without permission!" said Kila.

"Sorry, but we need to talk, about Kira." replied Athrun.

Kila remained quiet.

"I heard from Lacus that yo are flirting with him." said Athrun.

"What? Me! No!" said Kila in a sarcastic voice.

"Kila..."Athrun said with a glare at her.

"Hmph." was all Kila said.

"Come on, you know Kira and Lacus are together." said Athrun.

"So? I'm only here for a few more weeks, can't I be with him? At least while I'm here?" asked Kila with a puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, Lacus is what I would say,a very jealous type. And she loves Kira alot." replied Athrun.

Kila made a mad face. "What's so special about her?"

"Well, to Kira, she is a very special person." Athrun replied.

"What? Just because she's a singer? I am one too." growled Kila.

"Kila...it's just that she's just special to him." Kila remained silent.

"Get out..." mumbled Kila.

"What?" asked Athrun.

"GEt OUTTA MY ROOM!" she yelled as she threw stuff at him, Athrun ran out.

"That didn't go very well..." thought Athrun. "She never was like this..."

_+Flashback+ 5 year olds_

_Athrun and Kila were in the beach playing in the sand .Just then, Kila found something on the ground. _

_"Kuya Athrun! What is that?" asked Kila in a curious voice. _

_Athrun picked up what she found. _

_"It is a shell." he replied. _

_"What's a shell?" Kila asked. _

_"To me, it is a gift from the ocean." replied Athrun with a smile. _

_"Wow! The ocean has many wonderful gifts!" giggled Kila. _

_Athrun started to smile too, back then, Kila was always a curious and a bubbly person, but since she got famous, everything changed. _

_+End Flashback+_

"I think I should talk to one of her freinds..." thought Athrun.

* * *

Athrun phoned Kila's bestfriend, Crystal, or ex-bestfriend.

"Hello?" Crystal said on the other line.

"Hey Crystal? It's me! Athrun! We met last year?" said Athrun.

Crystal paused for a moment.

"Oh! Hi Athrun! How are you? It's been a while hasn't it?" greeted Crystal.

"I want to talk to you about Kila."

Crystal paused again.

"Kila...?" mumbled Crystal.

"Yes. How did she break up with you? Or, when did it begin?" asked Athrun.

"Well, we became bestfriends since we were in preschool, before she got popular. Then, when she was founded, I was her assistant manager. She became more bossy and loud about not getting what she wants. She even accused me of not obeying her every will. She said she got tired of it, and fired me. I haven't seen her since. Why do you need to know?"

"Because she is after a certain friend of mine boyfriend." replied Athrun.

Crystal gasped. "Athrun, she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants! Please watch over her,I know you guys are cousins! She may ever break the guys she likes girlfriend! Who knows what she will do? You got to put some sense to her that she can't always get what she wants!"

"Don't worry, after hearing what happened, I'll make sure that doesn't happen." said Athrun."Thank you, and bye."

"All right! Call me for anymore info if you need." replied Crystal as she hung up.

Athrun was shockedto hear what his cousin has become.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter tells you a bit more about Kila and her past, if you need help understanding it, feel free to tell me! Oh, and I may not be able to update in a while because I'm going somewhere...well till then! **

**Riley-Mayori: Don't worry, Kira does not like Kila, he is just sweet and shy around new girls. But not flirty! **


	6. Making a Move

**Making a Move **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS. **

**A/N: Well! I'm back with chapter 6! **

* * *

After talking on the phone, Kila came into the room. 

"I heard everything." said Kila.

"Well, how could you treat a friend like that?" asked Athrun.

"It's none of you business!" yelled Kila in reply.

"Yes it is. What happened to the Kila I once new two years ago?" asked Athrun. Kila remained silent, and off she went.

"Maybe Cagalli can think of somthing..." thought Athrun as he got ready for school too.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were sitting on a bench watching Kila hanging all over Kira and Lacus looking like she wanted to kill her. 

"So she changed alot, huh?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah, she was sweet and kind back then, but now I don't know what to do..." replied Athrun.

"Did you try talking to her?" she asked again.

"yeah, but she tuned me out." he replied.

"Let me talk to her then."

"Cagalli..."

"Come on! Maybe she will listen to me." said Cagalli.

Athrun paused fora minute. "Fine." was all he could say."Just don't hurt her."

* * *

"Hey Kila! Can a talk to you for a sec?" asked Cagalli as she caught her going to her economics class. She goraned a bit and forced a smile. "Sure." 

They went to the gym.

"I know what you want, Athrun sent you didn't her?" asked Kila.

"You caught me." said Cagalli. "I only have these words to say, stay AWAY from my brother and his girlfriend!"

"You ain't my mother, and you can't tell me what to do!" yelled Kila in reply.

"Girl! Get another man!" Cagalli replied.

"Forget it! Before you know it, Kira is with me!"

"Yeah right, He and Lacus have been together for like, forever!"

"I don't have time for this!" yelled Kila in frustration and off she went, Cagalli started to get strange vibes from her."

During home economics, Kila couldn't stop thinking about what Cagalli said.

"Ah! Kila snap out of it! You always got what you wanted! And if I want Kira, I'll get him!" Kila thought. All she needed to do was to make Lacus break up with Kira! It was perfect! So she could be with him! But what could make her break up with him? She then thought of something that would deeply hurt her.

* * *

Athrun then saw Cagalli walk by. 

"Did you tell her?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't listen, she is stubborn." replied Cagalli.

Athrun sighed, Kila was never this stubborn.

"Hey Athrun?" asked Cagalli.

"What?"

"Can you tell me more about Kila?"

* * *

"Kira!" called Lacus from the hallway. 

"What Lacus?" asked Kira.

"Well, I was thinking about you and Kila..."

"Lacus, don't worry! Nothing is going on between us!" replied Kira with a smile.  
"Fine, I just don't feel safe around her..." said Lacus.

"Lacus, would I ever lie to you?" asked Kira.

"No...I guess not." said Lacus with a smile, she then hugged Kira.

* * *

"Well, I'll just tell you Kila wasn't always like that." said Athrun. 

"Right...you mean selfish, greedy, and just evil?" asked Cagalli in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, she would kind of be like Lacus."

"Oh...well, that is entirely diffrent, I guess fame really does a number on you." said Cagalli. "Though I don't blame her."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get the old Kila back."

* * *

"Kira! Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Kila as she saw him with Lacus. 

"Yeah...sure." said Kira and he followed her.

Lacus had a bad feeling something was going to happen, so she followed them to the closet, and hid behind the door.

"Kira, what do you think of me?" asked Kila in a sweet voice.

"Well, you are a good friend." was all Kira could say.

"I'm only a friend?" replied Kila in a disapointed voice.

"Yeah, why ask that?" asked Kira.

"Well, I really like you."

Kira's eyes widened. "Sorry Kila, but Lacus and I are fine, so sorry I can't like you back." replied Kira.

"What do you even see in her?" asked Kila.

"Well, there is something special inside her." replied Kira. He then noticed Kila started to hug him.

Lacus remained speechless.

"Um Kila, what are you doing?" asked Kira.

"I really, really, like you..." mumbled Kila.

Kira remained silent as Kila started to lean closer to him, he tried to move away, but he was trapped! "Oh man! What do I do now?" though Kira until Kila kissed him! Kira was to shocked to say anything! Lacus stared at the sight she was seeing, Kira said nothing was going on with him and Kila! Could he be lying! Well, she wasn't sure since she couldn't really hear what was going on.

"Kira...how could you...?" was all Lacus could say until she kicked the door so hard that it slammed open and stopped the scene.

"L-Lacus!" wasall Kira could say.

"Kira Yamato! How could you?" yelled Lacus.

"I swear! It was nothing!" replied Kira.

"That is it! We are through!" yelled Lacus and she ran off, Kira went to go after her, and Kila just grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Kila had to make her move, somewhere, and hope you liked the chapter...eheh. And Lacus has a strong kick huh? lol. **

**sakura-yoshino: Let's see, my favorite couple would be either Athrun and Cagalli, Lacus and Kira, or Shinn and Stellar. But somehow I mostly like Athrun and Cagalli. : )**

**Mimi: Don't worry, it will be a Kira and Lacus fic. **

**Until next update! **


	7. Listen to Your Heart

**Listen to Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS or the song, "Listen to Your Heart",it is own by Roxette. **

**A/N: Don't feel like blabbing. :(**

* * *

Lacus kept on running until she bumped into Athrun and Cagalli. 

"Lacus! What's wrong?" asked Cagalli.

"Where is Kira?" asked Athrun.

"I don't know! Ask his new girlfriend!" yelled Lacus as she continued to run to her house.

"New girlfriend?" asked Athrun in curiousity.

"I think I know who." said Cagalli in a irritated voice. "Kila!"

Then Kira came in.

"You guys! Where is Lacus?" asked Kira as he was trying to run away from Kila.

"She went home! And I want to know what she means by this new girlfriend stuff!" yelled Cagalli.

"What is she talking about?" asked Kira.

"I don't know, so we are asking you." replied Athrun.

"All right, she followed Kila and I to the closet since she wanted to talk to me, then Lacus must've saw Kila kissing me!" replied Kira.

"WHAT? You kiss another girl when you have a girlfriend already?" yelled Cagalli and Kira fell on the ground.

"That's not it!" Kira replied as he stood up.

"Then what is it?" asked Athrun.

"Kila kissed me!" Then all became quiet. "I have to explain to Lacus everything." and Kira ran off again. Kila then came around but when she saw Athrun and Cagalli, she turned the other way.

"Hold it right there missy!" said Cagalli. Kila stopped moving as Cagalli was walking up to her.

"I want to know exactly why you kissed my brother!"

"It's none of your business!" yelled Kila and she ran off. Cagalli was going to run after her, but Athrun stopped her. "Leave Kila to me." was all he said and he went home. "I hope he doesn't leave her off the hook fast." thought Cagalli and she went home too.

* * *

_Iknow there's something in the wake of your smile_

"Lacus! Come on! Let me explain!" said Kira as he was banging on her door.

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
_

"GO AWAY! I told you we were through!" screamed Lacus.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

"But-"

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

"I trusted you, and you go kiss another girl? I can't believe you! So go away!" Lacus yelled again. Kira stopped banging the door, and decided to leave, their was no way Lacus could forgive him after what she saw.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

After those events, Kira wouldn't leave his room or do anything, he would keep calling Lacus until she answered the phone, but she never did.

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

* * *

"Kira?" knocked Cagalli on the door. "Come on, try talking to her later." 

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

"No! I have to tell her now!" he replied. Cagalli decided to leave him alone then.

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

Kira tried calling again, but he always got Lacus's answering machine.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_Hello! This is Lacus Clyne! I'm not home so please leave a message after the beep :beep:_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

"Lacus! Come on this is the 27th time I am calling you! At least pick up! Well, answer or I'm calling you again."

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
_

Lacus heard the whole thing, but she still wouldn't answer. "I..can't talk to you anymore Kira...not after what happened..." thought Lacus. She then felt something striked her.

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
_

"But why? My mind is telling me to let him go, but my heart is saying, give him another chance...maybe I should talk to him tomorrow and maybe he will explain everything to me." she thought again as she went to bed and planned to talk to Kira tomorrow.

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.  
_

Kira sat down on his chair and wouldn't stop callingLacus until Cagalli grabbed him, threw him to bed, and told him to get some sleep as she went to her room.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
_

* * *

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

Kila was painting a picture until Athrun came in.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,__  
_

"What did I tell you? It is rude to come in without knocking!" said Kila.

"We need to talk."

_but listen to your heart before you tell him...goodbye._

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoyed it and so long for now or until next update! Now...express yourself and review! No flames please! Lol. And sorry if the chapter was a little short. **


	8. The Reason

**Confronting **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or the song "Cry." It is owned by Mandy Moore. **

**A/N: I guess all of you really hate Kila eheh...well, here's another chapter! **

**Freedom4LifeSentoso: Don't worry, there will be a happy ending. **

**KiraFreedom: She could only see because there was a small window on the door and she couldn't hear them because it was kind of like mumbling and whispering...or something like that. **

* * *

"What do you want to talk about know!" demanded Kila, she sounded pissed off. 

"You know what I'm talking about!" yelled Athrun. Kila jumped. "You kissed my friends boyfriend."

Kila made an angry look.

"What's it to you?" she asked. Athrun now got mad. He felt like giving her a slap or a punch.

"How could you do that? I mean, it is so not like you."

"If you mean that younger me, well she is gone!" she replied, trying not to stare at him.

Athrun walked up to her. "I want to know why you did that!"

"What's it to you?" she yelled, she was even beggining to cry. Athrun then grabbed her. "Why? That is all I want to know!" he yelled.

"FINE! I'll tell you! He-he-he reminded me of my ex!" she blurted out. Athrun loosened his grip on her.

"He what..?" he asked. She fell on the floor.

"My..ex..." she cried out. "They looked so alike...I just saw him inside Kira! So..so I thought!" she couldn't stop crying, not after whatshesaid.

"Kila..." said Athrun as he walked up to her. "Who is this, ex?" She finally looked up to him.

"Well, my friend, Crystal, had a friend who hada twin brother. She introduced us together."

_Flashback (Happened while Kila was famous) _

_"Hey Kila! I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Kris."said Crystal as she introduced a boy with hair identical to Kira, with brownish black hair. _

_"Pleased to meet you." he said. "Hey Kila! You are single right?" he asked. _

_"Umm...yes." Kila replied. _

_"Well today's your lucky day! My twin brother has a huge crush on you! and I was hoping you guys could hook up! Yo! Brandon!" He called a boy that looked just like him with the same brownish eyes. _

_"Pleased to meet you! I've been waiting a long time to meet you!" he said. Kila blushed, "Well, hello!" she greeted. _

_"This is great! You guys will make a great couple!" Crystal squealed. "As a couple! Kila! I want you to sing for us!" _

_"W-what?" Kila said in shock. _

_"Yeah, that would be great if you could sing for us!" said Brandon. _

_"W-well..." _

_"Come on!" _

_"Fine..." _

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended so soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed...

_"Wow! You have a great voice!" complimented Brandon. _

_"T-thank you..." she said. _

End flashback

"How did he become your ex though?" asked Athrun.

"I-it hurts to say how..." she mumbles.

"Can you at least tell me?"

"Well...after some stuff, we got together until..."

_Flashback _

_Kila was walking down the alleyway, she was taking a shortcut to the market when he saw Brandon walking somewhere else. _

_"Hey B-!" she stopped because she saw him with another girl, kissing her!_

_She couldn't move, she saw her FIRST boyfriend with someone else. _

_"Brandon!" Kila yelled. Brandon turned around and say Kila, about to scream and cry. _

_"K-Kila! This isn't what it seems!" he said. Kila just ran, she never wanted to hear or see him again. _

_End flashback _

"So that is why..." said Athrun. "But that doesn't explain why you kissed Kira."

"I-I can't believe I'm saying this, I still love him!" she blurted out. "I saw Kira! And him! I-I can't forgive myself...!"

"What do you mean you can't forgive yourself?"

"How could I still love someone who did that? And I kissed someone else's boyfriend!" she yelled. Athrun tried holding her.

"It-it's all right!" he said.

"How do you know?"

"Because the heart can be a suspicious thing, and love is strange, yet wonderful thing." replied Athrun. Kila looked up at him, still crying.

"But- Kira and Lacus! I messed up their relationship! How could I do that?" Kila said.

"Well, try confronting them, explain to them everything, and they will understand." Athrun replied.

"You think?" Kila asked.

"Yeah." Kila smiled a smile Athrun never seen in 2 years.

"That was the smile I was talking about! I guess the old Kila is back." said Athrun.

"Yeah, I have to apologize to Crystal too, tell her how sorry I am." Kila said as she head out of the room and to the phone. She was going to apologize to everyone that she ever hurt and tell them the whole situation, and try to help rebuild Kira and Lacus's relationship.

* * *

**A/N: If this chapter was boring and short, sorry! I also just thought of the song"Cry" after hearing it ona cd. Sorry if you didn't like it. And if you are confused, I will give the details: **

**Kira reminds Kila of her Ex. **

**Kila still loves you-know-who, so when she kissed Kira she thought she was kissing Brandon. **

**She became mean,shunning and cold because of what happened, and even broke her friendship with Crystal. **

**Athrun helped her through her problems, and is returning to the same person she was that Athrun knew. **

**Kila will try to help rebuild the relationship with Kira and Lacus. **

**Kila is remaining for two more days. **

**Brandon lives somewhere else and she doesn't know what happened to him. **

**Well! That is all the pointers I am giving out! Any questions, I will be happy to answer and as always, express yourself and review! But no flames please! On the next chapter it will be Kira and Lacus. **


	9. Confrontation

**Confrontong **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS. **

* * *

Athrun woke up a little early to check on Kila since lasts night event. When he go to her room, she wasn't there anymore. 

"School doesn't start till 9, she still has 3 more hours." thought Athrun, well, it was her habit to get up early, but she would still be in bed. Athrun got worried, so he decided to go look for her.

* * *

Kila was in the park thinking about everything she said to Athrun last night, and what she has to do for Kira and Lacus today. 

"I hope I didn't mess up their relationship that much..." Kila thought.

"There you are!" said a voice. Kila turned around.

"Oh, it's only you Athrun." she muttered.

"Yeah, why are you here?" he asked.

"I was...just thinking about everything that happened...I'm sorry, I didn't plan for my visit to be like this." she said.

"Don't worry, as long as you make it up to Kira and Lacus." replied Athrun as he patted her head.

Kila smiled. "Yeah. Let's go now." she said as she began to stand up.

"Kila?" asked Athrun.

"Hm?"

"Have you gotten over him?" he asked. Kila forced a smile.

"Yes, there are other people for me." she replied. Athrun smiled. "Well, we better get going, it is an hour walk to school from here."

"Yeah, it is almost eight." So he also stood up and following her.

* * *

Kira was waiting at Lacus's locker for her to show up. 

"Lacus, I hope you come!" prayed Kira.

"Hey Kira." said Lacus who was in front of him. She had the courage to at least face him.

"Well..." she said.

"Well what?" asked Kira.

"I came here so that you could explain to me about yesterday." replied Lacus with a little irritated voice.

"Well-" Kira didn't know when to begin, Lacus was looking pissed off for comming there for nothing.

"I'm leaving." said Lacus as she walked away, "Wait Lacus!" yelled Kira.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice, it was Kila, who looked a little tired.

"Please Lacus! Wait!" she said. Lacus decided to stop and turn around, facing Kira. "Well Kira, your girlfriends here." she said.

"Kila is not my girlfriend!"said Kira.

"It's the truth! Let me explain!" Lacus gathered where they were. Kila explained everything about her ex-boyfriend and why she liked Kira, also why she kissed him. Kira and Lacus were to shocked to say anything after hearing her talking. After 15 minutes of a well detailed explanation, they paused.

"So, the reason you kissed Kira was because of him?" asked Lacus.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I ruined you relationship, I didn't mean for this to happen." she replied. Lacus then stared at Kira.

"So I broke up with you for no reason?" asked Lacus.

"Pretty much." was all Kira could say as he did a nervous laugh. He then looked at Kila.

"Kila, it took a lot of courage for you to come up here and tell us." he said. Kila blushed.

"Well, I couldn't leave here knowing what I did was wrong." she replied.

"Well, as long as you did, we're cool." replied Lacus. She then took Kira's hand.

"Kira, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, are we still going to be together?" asked Lacus.

Kira smiled, "Of course we are." and the pulled into an embrace.

"Wait Kila, did you say leaving?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, tomorrow I am leaving." replied Kila.

"But we all just made up right now, and then you are leaving?" asked Lacus in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave so soon, well, three weeks come and go." Kila replied.

"Well, since you are here, let's try to have a good time, as a thank you for getting Lacus and I back together!" said Kira as they walked down the hall. Little did they know, Athrun and Cagalli were eavesdropping on them in the other side.

"Wow, those were her reasons!" said Cagalli in a surprise.

"Yeah, well, we better join them, it is her last day!" said Athrun as he reached out his hand for hers. Cagalli smiled as they followed them hand in hand.

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any cousins with ex's that look kind of like melike me?I'm just asking because I don't want the same thing to happen to us that happened to Kira and Lacus." he said. Cagalli laughed at that. "Of course not! Who knows?" she replied.

"What does that mean?" asked Athrun.

"Nothing!" Cagalli quickly replied before Athrun chased her,yelliing, "What does that mean? Hey! Come on! Tell me!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next will be the epilouge. Again as usual, express yourself and review! But no flames! aregatou! I once again apologize for the shortness and all. **

**Athrun's Precious Rose: I'm sorry if I'm not putting enough Cagalli scenes! I'll try to add her more often if I can. :nervous laughter: **


	10. Bye,Kila!

Bye Kila!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam SEED. **

**A/N:Here is the finale of "Athrun's Cousin"! Thank you all for reading it and sticking with the story till the end! And now on to the ending! **

* * *

10:00 a.m Saturday

"Well, I think I packed everything!" said Kila as she packed the last of her luggage.

"It's kind of sad that you are leaving so soon." said Athrun who was helping her pack.

"Well, three weeks are three weeks!" said Kila with a smile.

"Yeah, but when can you visit again?" he asked.

"How about you try visiting me?" Kila replied with another smile. Athrun thought about it for a moment...and decided to say yes.

"Before I go, I better say goodbye to Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus..." said Kila with a thought.

"Well,I'll call them for you." replied Athrun. "I'm sure they would want to see you one last time before you go back home."

* * *

Kira and Cagalli's Home

The phone started ringing and Cagalli answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Cagalli! It's Athrun! I was wondering if you want to come with us to the airport to say goodbye to Kila!" said Athrun on the other line.

"Well, sure! I'll tell Kira and Lacus if they want to come. What time?" Cagalli asked.

"At 12:23. I'll give you the address."

"All right, see you there!" replied Cagalli with a smile as she hung up the phone. She had to wake up Kira first before calling Lacus because he always overslept.

"We have to leave around 11, and it is already 10:24! When will he wake up?" thought Cagalli impatiently. She was to impatient that she went upstairs to Kira's room and found him still knocked out in bed. She then grabbed the other side of the matress and flipped it over!

"Wake up Kira! We have to go to the airport to say bye to Kila!" yelled Cagalli. Kira jolted up.

"Fine! Fine! And you flipped my matress over! Somebody has to clean up this mess!" replied Kira as Cagalli was about to go out the door. Cagalli paused and turned around, facing him and replied,

"It ain't my room." and she left, leaving Kira on the floor with an angry look.

Cagallithen called Lacus.

"Hello?" said Lacus.

"Hey Lacus! It's Cagalli! Kila is leaving today and we are saying goodbye to her, do you want to come?" asked Cagalli.

"Sure! I'll be at your place!" Lacus replied as she hung up to get ready.

* * *

Airport 12:04 p.m.

"Where are they? They are supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" said Athrun as he was looking at his watch.

"It is okay! I'm boardingat 12:20 anyway." replied Kila.

"Oh wait, there there they are!" said Athrun as he spotted them. He and Kila walked up to them.

"You guys! What took you so long?" asked Athrun.

"Sorry Athrun, while Cagalli was driving Kira wanted to stop by the donut store." replied Lacus.

"Hey! They were cheap!" replied Kira with an embarressed look.

"That is okay Kira!" said Kila.

"Man, and we were just getting along!Why now?" asked Cagalli with a dissapointed voice.

"Don't worry Cagalli! We can meet again someday." replied Kila.

"Well, we are happy that we met you anyway Kila!" said Lacus, who was also dissapointed that she had to leave.

"Thanks, it was good meeting you too! Even what happened during my visit." she replied.

"Let's just not talk about it." said Athrun.

"Yeah, let's just forgive and forget." said Kira.

"**ATTENTION! THOSE WHO ARE BOARDING AT GATE 23, PLEASE ENTER THE PLANE NOW." **

"Well, that is my flight!" said Kila."Come on haro!" and the purple haro followed her into the plane.

"Bye! Kila! Don't forget to write!" said Kira as he was waving goodbye. Kila nodded and entered the plane.

"Well, she's gone!" said Cagalli.

"Yeah, but we will get a letter from her soon." replied Lacus. They all nodded.

* * *

One week later...

After a week Kila left, they got a letter from her.

_Dear Athrun and friends, _

_How are you all? Well, the Philipines is just fine. I'm on tour right now and I am currently in Cebu to perform a concert. Well, I made a new boyfriend and our relationship is going great! Now I can finally forget and move on about "you-know-who". Crystal and I are friends again and we started doing what girls do best!Lol. Write back and I'll keep in touch!_

_Much love, __Kila_

"Well, it is good that she is moving on to a better relationship!" said Kira as he read the letter.

"Yup. I'm so happy for her!" said Lacus.

"That's good, can't wait to see her again!" said Cagalli.

"Well, know what should we write back?" asked Athrun. They all paused for a moment and wrote a letter from all of them.

_Dear Kila, _

_We are fine back here, and we are happy about your new relationship! Who is the lucky guy?Lol. Well, good luck on your concert and hope to see you again really, really, soon! And we will try to visit you when there is time! We will all keep in touch! _

_Much love, too,_

_Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus. _

**THE END **

* * *

**A/N: That is the ending! What do you think? Too boring? Too weird? Too short? Lol. Thanks again for reading and so long for now! And don't forget to review! **


End file.
